


I Like You, Romantic Stylez

by lunalius



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Police, Gun Violence, M/M, Mentions of Christmas, Mistletoe, NO GORE OR DEATH!, Sexual References, Very very brief mention of past homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalius/pseuds/lunalius
Summary: Christmas-time is just more work for Lucas Wong of the 116 and his colleague Renjun Huang. It was nothing to write home about.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 30
Kudos: 142





	I Like You, Romantic Stylez

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggboyksoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggboyksoo/gifts).



> This Christmas gift is not on time but still being posted waaaay earlier than I thought. I'm lucky I have internet access at all.  
>   
> I had to rewatch a few b99 episodes to get this one just right, but I had to put my own spin on it. Prose is very different to a sitcom. Apologies if the timing isn't quite right. I also know nothing about how cops work, so yeet!  
>   
> Merry Christmas, Natasha! Hope Jesus or whatever does the thing he does on christmas! Be born or whatever! Love you!  
>   
> WARNING: This fic contains non-gory gun violence.

Lucas had known Renjun for five years, and it was nothing to write home about. Every single day, the detective sat at the desk next to his with the same surly expression, going through the same giant colour-coded binder, the same desktop tea brewer wafting the unpleasant smell of over-brewed green tea into his space. At first, Lucas had plenty of things to say, using some very choice, very unsanitary words. Now, it was just a part of his life. In fact, one time Renjun threw off his routine by not showing up to work, and it was _weird_. Lucas sweat that entire weekend.

This was different. Still routine, since Lucas and Renjun were technically working, and they’d worked so many cases before, but this one was giving him the shiver-me-timbers. Definitely for different reasons than police academy Lucas Wong, who was a raging homophobe. He’d come around sometime roughly four and a half years ago, and thank god for it.

But this was different because Lucas and Renjun were on a date.

“Why are you so tense?” Renjun asked. “Is he here?”

Lucas was forced to stop dilly-dallying and look right at Renjun’s face, full frontal, with his real eyes. He didn’t want to do this. “Oh no, not yet. Just feeling the adrenaline!”

Renjun’s stare bore into his skull like he was trying to give Lucas a spiritual lobotomy. “Okay. Just keep it in check until we can lift cover. I can tell you’re nervous."

“Maybe I’m just scared my fiancée of a few hours might run away if the sushi turns out off.”

Lucas wouldn’t have noticed the slight flush on the tips of Renjun’s ears if he hadn’t been looking. His breath caught in his throat for just a second before he swallowed it back down.

“Too much?”

“Too much.”

Something had shifted in their relationship in the past six months. Lucas thinks it might be because he confessed to Renjun right before jetting off into deep cover with the FBI. (“I like you, romantic stylez” is what the voice in his head said, and he kind of hopes it didn’t actually come out that way. Details were hazy except for the look on Renjun’s face. He’d never seen that look on Renjun’s face before.) Lucas was gone for all of three months, and when he was back, nothing had changed except that Renjun’s tea brewer had turned into a mug of black coffee. Even that had reverted back to normal within a week.

Renjun was still nothing to write home about. Just someone Lucas kept in his heart to feel things about during his last waking minutes.

The ping of the elevator that led to the restaurant switched Lucas’ dumb Parisian beret for his best deerstalker. He watched with eagle eyes as Taeil Moon stepped up to the front counter. “He’s here.”

Renjun placed his left hand on the table, fingers wiggling invitingly. Lucas kept the corner of one eye on the target and the rest of his line of sight on Renjun’s glittering engagement ring. It’s a prop, you dumb bimbo. Be natural.

Their target and his date making their way into the restaurant distracted from the all-too-wonderful feeling of Renjun’s thumb rubbing circles into his wrist. He was pretty sure his smile was all dopey like in those Adam Sandler movies. One of those ‘I’M TOO GAY TO FUNCTION’ expressions. He should stop. He might draw attention. Moon led his date right past their table, and Lucas couldn’t look over his shoulder, so he tried looking at Renjun instead and –

– Renjun was looking back at him, open and loving and eyes glazed over, like Lucas was the ninth wonder of the world. Even Renjun’s quick glances in Moon’s direction couldn’t burst their bubble.

“How are you doing that?” Lucas hissed.

“Doing what?” Renjun. The shiver-me-timbers manifested physically. 

“Looking at me like you love me?” Lucas asked.

Renjun’s expression faltered. He took a long sip of water with his free hand. “I did a lot of improv in college. They’re on the table closest to the kitchen.”

“Suspicious.”

“Very suspicious. But I saw it coming, which is why I left a pin mic in the succulent.”

“How did you manage that?”

“Told them I dropped something.”

“Damn it!” Lucas slapped his knee. “Wish I was clumsy.”

“You can’t have _all_ the talents, Wong.”

Lucas’ brain opened YouTube and started playing a 3-hour repeat of the epic sax guy. “Careful. Guanheng can hear everything.”

“Guanheng can definitely hear everything,” aforementioned Guanheng buzzed into their ear pieces.

“If Guanheng was smart,” Renjun whispered sweetly, “He’d be paying attention to the feed coming from Moon’s table.”

“Can’t help it. I’ve been waiting for you guys to go on a date for years, and now it’s finally happening! I feel like a parent keeping a record of baby’s first year.”

“I feel like he’d keep an actual photo album if he could,” Lucas said.

“Why keep a photo album when I can compile all drone footage of you into a folder on the cloud.”

“I’m… pretty sure that’s not legal.”

“Hello!” Lucas nearly said a fuck word after the interruption. He turned to see a waiter standing at their table. “Have you two been attended to?”

“We have not.” Lucas shook his head.

The waiter bowed. “My apologies. I’m Yuta, and I’ll be taking care of you for the evening. A little birdie told me you’ve been recently engaged?”

Lucas shot Yuta his beamiest smile as Renjun squeezed his hand. “Just this morning, actually.”

“My, that is recent! Have you both had a look at the menu?”

Lucas shook his head, and watched Renjun do the same. Fuck. One of them should have checked, so they didn’t seem like they were here for anything other than eating.

“Not a problem! We have a Christmas theme menu especially for this month, and I would highly recommend the Yadorigi No Kisu platter.” Yuta leaned down to whisper conspiratorially, “Just for the happy couple, we can offer a 10% discount and a bottle of plum wine on the house.”

“That sounds like it would be amazing, right, sweetheart?” Renjun played with Lucas’ index finger, and between the verbal and physical intimacy, Lucas wanted to die.

“Right! Dear.” Lucas nodded. “I think we’ll go with that.”

“A fantastic choice, sir and sir.” Yuta tapped their orders into his iPad mini, nails clacking against its surface. “Would you like any starters to begin?”

Lucas read the first item he could make out off of his menu. “Could we have the Tsukemono Moriawase?”

“Of course! Will that be all?”

“That’ll be all.”

Once Yuta was out of earshot, Renjun – who hadn’t let go of his hand, Lucas realised – leaned in. “You ordered a basket of vegetables?”

“Yeah, I made a mistake.”

Dinner went down without much of a hitch. Renjun kept an eye on Moon, who they would have assumed was on a date in earnest if sources hadn’t insisted otherwise. Lucas did not touch the vegetables, but Renjun was quick to throw some pieces on his plate when Yuta was around. Sometimes they made kissy faces at each other when they felt someone was watching. Sometimes Lucas let himself stare at Renjun openly, because it made them look like much more convincing lovebirds, and also because he really wanted to.

“How are you finding things so far?” Yuta asked, hands clasped together, as they were finishing up the last of their oysters.

“Oh, it’s fantastic,” Lucas moaned. “Best sushi I’ve had in my life!”

“It’s been wonderful,” Renjun agreed.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it! The final part of the platter is the signature dish.” Yuta stepped aside to allow a water to place a tall rod with a sprig of mistletoe hanging from top. “The most important part! You can’t miss it.”

Lucas stared at the plant. “Am I supposed to eat that?”

Yuta and the other waiter laughed all too politely. “No, no. This is yadorigi no kisu!”

“Baby,” Renjun said gently, and Lucas let the word run around his body gleefully, “Yadorigi no kisu means mistletoe kisses in Japanese.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Lucas pointed at the mistletoe, and then at Renjun. “So you want us to… oh. Yeah, easy. We kiss all the time! On the mouth! We mouth kiss five times a day. Just… engaged couple things.”

Renjun looked apprehensive even though he was halfway across the table and his hand was reaching for Lucas’ again. Lucas took the tiny thing and squeezed. Just a peck, he communicated telepathically. He hoped at least one of them was telepathic.

Lucas let the cool of Renjun’s fake engagement ring comfort him as he leaned over and placed a hand on his partner’s jaw. He hadn’t intended on going much further than a peck, but Renjun leaned in, pressed his lips hard against Lucas’, capturing his bottom lip and gently pulling him forward. Lucas felt his breath hitch and Renjun’s hitch right after; all he wanted was to make Renjun do that again and again and again and –

Renjun pulled away with a gasp. All Lucas could hear was that sound, on repeat, until his head was back above water and he noticed the people around him were lightly clapping and cooing and aww-ing. The waiters were gone, as were their plates, and Renjun looked troubled.

“Moon’s gone,” he said quietly, when Lucas raised an eyebrow.

“Left the restaurant?”

“His date’s still there.”

Lucas stretched his back around to check, and his date was indeed at their table, looking bored. Moon’s jacket was still on his chair.

“I think he went to the bathroom,” Guanheng said in their ears. “That’s what he told his date.”

Renjun smiled beautifully, but only to pretend he was talking to Lucas instead of Guanheng. Which sucked balls. “Why didn’t you say anything if you knew he’d left the table?”

“And ruin your moment? I think not!”

Renjun rose from his seat. “I’m going in,” he told Lucas. “Cover me.”

Lucas nodded, rising up from his own seat. “Hold my hand.”

“I was going to handle my taser, I don’t think –”

“We can keep our cover up if we pretend we’re a horny couple looking for a private place to make out.”

Of course, there was the monkey part of Lucas’ brain that was now imagining making out with Renjun, but he pushed that away. Save it for later. The last time he got hard at work, it was a disaster.

Renjun slipped his hand into Lucas’. “Okay.”

They laughed like teenagers who were about to consume substances the definitely shouldn’t. Lucas didn’t need an improv class for that; he’d seen it plenty of times on raids and drug busts.

They burst through the unisex bathroom door, only to find their water, Yuta, handing Moon a translucent bag filled with red-looking pill boxes, or pill boxes forced with red. That must have been it – Fire Truck, the drug they were looking for.

“Sorry!” Renjun exclaimed, giggling lightly, and Lucas remembered they still had a part to play. They weren’t sure what kind of weapons the two had on them, and they were all equally cornered.

So he played his part. He grabbed Renjun by the waist and peppered kisses onto the crook of his neck, the back of his jaw, behind his ear. He could hear Renjun’s pulse race under his mouth. “We were just…” Renjun stuttered, breathing heavy. “Just looking around!”

Lucas waved at the two of them and pulled Renjun out the bathroom. “Shit,” he whispered in his ear.

“I didn’t expect two,” Renjun said, turning around in Lucas’ arms and ushering him away. “Did you expect two?”

“There’s two?” Guanheng asked in their ear, “It’s not just Moon?”

“I think our waiter was a supplier,” Lucas whispered. “Not sure if he makes them or imports them –”

“Do you need backup?”

“Stat. We’re going to pay the bill and hope that leads them out of here.”

They were vaguely aware of Moon and Yuta watching them as they gathered their stuff, so they continued not keeping their hands off each other. Lucas couldn’t even cherish the moment because he was too conscious of their targets – now plural – and the danger they could potentially be in.

They were about to leave when Yuta walked up to them. “Leaving so soon?” he asked sweetly.

“Yeah, we just gotta,” Lucas gestured his hands around. “One of those nights.”

“I understand. I can really see the love you two have for each other. Should I bring you the bill?”

“No need!” Renjun exclaimed. “We can pay at the counter.”

“Are you sure –”

“We’re definitely in a rush,” Lucas said, pressing his waist into Renjun’s back. Renjun froze up so slightly, it was barely noticeable.

“Of course,” Yuta smiled. He let Lucas pull Renjun away towards the counter. Lucas covered the bill as calmly as he could knowing Moon was very slowly making his way over to them, while Renjun pinged the elevator. He did a quick scan of the door to the fire exit and decided the elevator was quicker and would draw less attention.

Renjun pulled Lucas into the elevator, and Lucas held his breath until the door closed.

It didn’t.

A hand shot through just as it was about to shut, and the slid back open to reveal Moon Taeil. “Sorry,” he said, politely, smoothly. “May I?”

“Of course!” Renjun said hurriedly, pulling Lucas to a corner. Lucas wanted to say a lot of fuck words.

“I heard you both were recently engaged,” Moon said, smiling over at the two.

“Just this morning,” Lucas nodded.

“How wonderful. How did you do it?”

They had a cover story for this. Lucas definitely didn’t fall asleep at the briefing.

“He put the ring in my orange juice,” Renjun said. Renjun never falls asleep at briefings! Unfair!

“Sounds like a wonderful surprise.”

The elevator door slid shut excruciatingly slow, but Lucas was still pained at having to remain alert for the entire ride down. Something was about to happen, and his fingers itched for the gun hidden in his blazer.

When the doors clicked shut on the 42nd floor, Moon reached over and hit the buttons for 41st all the way down to Ground, and pulled out a gun. Lucas had his in his hand immediately, badge in the other. “NYPD, drop your weapon!”

“I’ll shoot!”

“It’s two on one, drop your weapon!”

The 41st floor dinged open and Moon sped out, racing through the foyer and towards the stairs.

“He pressed all the buttons to slow the lift down!” Renjun exclaimed as they made chase. “Doesn’t he know we take the fire exit?”

“Where are you guys?” Guanheng said.

“41st floor, heading down to the 40th,” Lucas huffed. Moon shot at the ceiling just past their ear, and they ducked for cover behind the stair railing – precarious, but the best they could do. “He’s shooting!”

“Backup is almost here! Keep leading him downstairs, and be careful! Neither of you are protected!”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Renjun muttered dryly.

Lucas tugged at Renjun’s elbow. “I’ll go closer, distract him. Take the fire exit and wait for us at the 35th.”

“Are you crazy? That’s an active shooter, and you’re not wearing a vest. We’ll just wait for backup.”

“Backup will have the doors, but we’ve got so many floors to go.” Lucas listened for footsteps. They sounded far enough for them to start moving, so he got back on his feet. “We have to take him down here.”

“Shit.” Renjun bit his bottom lip. He reached over for Lucas’s hand and placed a small kiss on his knuckle. “Be careful.”

Lucas’ heart pounded in his ears. “Title of your sex tape,” he shot back, leaping down onto the stairway landing and running down the stairs two by two. Sometimes three if he managed it.

Fuck. He couldn’t even focus on that now. He had to catch Moon. His legs were long and it didn’t take much to catch up to him, but Moon was trigger happy and unafraid of warning shots. “You can’t keep this up too long, Moon!”

“What are you going to do without evidence?” Moon asked, “I don’t have the drugs on me.”

Lucas cringed. “I hope you know my body cam’s on.”

Moon fired a shot at the wall, and Lucas gave chase a few more floors before Moon finally pointed the gun right at him. Lucas held firm, pointed his own gun right back.

“I could shoot first and run away,” Moon breathed.

“Or you could just not shoot at all,” Lucas suggested.

“NYPD!” Renjun yelped from the corridor. Before Moon could swing towards him, Renjun leaped over and pushed him to the ground, manoeuvring his hands behind his back and ripping his gun out of them. “You’re under arrest.”

Lucas swapped his gun for his taser. “Guanheng, we have him.”

“Backup’s making their way up the fire exit now. 35th?”

“35th,” Lucas confirmed. “Send some up to the restaurant to get the waiter too.

“The waiter’s gone,” Moon grunted from the floor.

“We know what he looks like,” Renjun said.

As he let the fight response dissipate and his mind clear to take in everything that wasn’t his current arrest, he looked at Renjun. Renjun looked at him. His chest was heaving as he weighed Moon’s shoulders down. The engagement ring glinted in the red and green soft lighting of the hotel foyer. ‘Be careful’ rung through the corners of Lucas’ brain.

“You guys safe?” Guanheng asked. He sounded out of breath, too.

“We’re safe,” Renjun replied. He broke eye contact with Lucas, and the moment was over.

Nothing to write home about, Lucas told himself. Just another day at the office.

……………………

Lucas took his lunch break on the roof on a whim. It wasn’t snowing, just that New York kind of winter chill that he was already more than used to. The 116’s rooftop was like a wind tunnel, between all the other taller buildings, and it was worst around Christmas so people hardly came here. It was a nice place to think.

“Beat you to it,” Renjun said, when Lucas shut the rooftop door behind him. Lucas paused, taking him in. Wrapped up in five layers, thermos in his mittened hand. Renjun always did get very cold. Lucas, on the other hand, had the shiver-me-timbers for a different reason.

“Sorry. Did you want me to go, or…?”

“No, no. It’s fine!”

Lucas slid over to the ledge next to Renjun, the kind of distance that said ‘we’re friends but I respect your personal space’. Wait – just a little shift away. There. Nailed it.

Renjun stared at his thermos in silence, spoon held in place against the wind. His eyes weren’t really staring at anything.

Lucas reached out to nudge him. “What you have there?”

Renjun startled, looking from Lucas to his Thermos. “Oh. Lotus root soup.”

“Are you feeling sick?”

Renjun shook his head. “It’s just comfort food.”

“What do you need comfort food for?”

Renjun sighed, licking his spoon clean and clicking it in place in the lid, placing the closed thermos back on the ground. Lucas watched with baited breath. That alarm was going off in his brain again, the one that rang whenever something was about to happen.

Renjun kissed him.

“Mmph!” Lucas shifted to the ground so they wouldn’t fall off the edge of the precinct, letting Renjun settle into his lap, making sure his bagel wasn’t crushed beneath them. He licked into his mouth and Renjun pawed at the back of his head, his neck, his coat, pressed down onto his lap and his crotch and oh god –

“Renjun,” Lucas sighed. Renjun moaned into his mouth, so Lucas pushed at his chest. “ _Renjun_.”

Renjun pulled away, eyes wavering. “What?”

“I don’t want BonerGate 2019.”

“Oh,” Renjun replied dumbly. Then jumped, shifted away so he was sitting on Lucas’ knees. “ _Oh_.”

Lucas held onto the lapel of Renjun’s jacket to secure him. The stereo in his head played Careless Whisper, and Lucas lost himself in the mood. “So…”

Renjun’s eyes locked onto Lucas’. He had that same look he had when he was trying to figure out something he missed on a case. “Was this a mistake?”

‘NO,’ Lucas yelled in his head. “Title of your sex tape,” Lucas said instead.

Renjun deadpanned, and Lucas grasped at his arms so he wouldn’t run away. “Okay! I deflect when I’m feeling too much, you know me!”

“So is that yes, it was a mistake, or –”

“– No, it wasn’t a mistake.” Lucas reached for Renjun’s cheek. He could fit his entire face in his hands. “Definitely not a mistake. Not in any way, shape, or form a mistake. No part of that –”

“I get it.”

“– Resembles a mistake.”

Renjun nosed into Lucas’ hand, and Lucas wanted to jump and yell and scream like one of those bird pictures on the internet. “I like you.”

Lucas forced himself to breath. “Romantic stylez?”

Renjun grinned. “Romantic stylez.”

“Cool.” Lucas nodded dumbly. “I’m just about ready to cry.”

“Title of your sex tape,” Renjun said into his hand.

Fair. Lucas thought that was completely fair.

As Renjun helped him up to his feet, Lucas took the time to take in every moment with awe. The way Renjun’s hands fit in his? Awesome! The way his nose was red in the cold? Amazing! The way he picked Lucas’ bagel off the ground and gave it to him? World’s longest ever nut. Lucas wondered if Renjun had planned this moment out in his intricately decorated bullet journal. How the hell did he know Lucas was going to come up to the roof?

Many things to write home about this Christmas, Lucas decided. And all of those about Renjun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Japanese pls don't kill me.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/singledadjohnny)  
> [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/singledadjohnny)


End file.
